Crazy Cart
Crazy Cart is the sixth level of Donkey Kong Country Returns and the sixth level of the Jungle (Donkey Kong Country Returns). This is the first Minecart level of the game, and it takes place in an underground mine shaft in the jungle. As both of the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) travel in their Minecart, they are attacked by Mole Miners in different Minecarts, some of which can be jumped on to reach collectibles. Later in the level, the Kongs exit the mine shaft and ride across a bridge in the jungle where they meet Flaming Tiki Buzzes and more Mole Miners, who begin to ride towards them. Bramble vines also appear in this level. At the end of the level, additionally, there is a giant hill with a ramp on the end of it, causing the primates to shoot through the air. Also, this level also features Bananas that fly in a bumpy trail; a winged banana leading the trail. As mentioned above, the enemies in this level are Flaming Tiki Buzzes, Frogoons, Tiki Buzzes and Mole Miners. In Time Attack mode, a time of 1:46:00 is needed to earn a gold medal, a time of 1:58:00 to earn a silver medal, and a time of 2:21:00 for bronze medal. Overview ﻿ The level starts out with a pathway through the jungle leading to three Frogoons and a raised piece of land with a DK Barrel on it. There are some plants that give items when blown or pounded on, as well as a large switch. If this switch is pounded on, many small platforms will fall from the sky. The stone walls supporting the platforms build together (much like a puzzle), making the platforms completely solid. The apes can climb up these to reach a high ledge with the entrance to a mine shaft on it. Inside the mine shaft, the Kongs can find a room that is almost empty, with only a single lamp in it. However, if they pound on the wooden boards on the ground, they can access a lower area, where they roll down a hill and reach a Barrel Cannon. They can fire themselves from the Barrel Cannon, where they'll land on a Minecart. The Minecart moves as soon as the Kongs touch it. The Minecart leads the apes to some Bananas, and later, three Mole Miners in seperate Minecarts. The last Mole Miner has the letter K of the K-O-N-G Letters just above its head. After passing a small gap, the Kongs come up to a Mole Miner that rides into another gap, in which they must cross. A third abyss is just ahead, and another Mole Miner rides right into it. A Banana Coin is right above this gap, and some Bananas and Banana Bunches are farther ahead around a Tiki Buzz. After another Tiki Buzz and a Banana Coin is a Mole Miner riding in its Minecart. Slightly ahead of the Mole Miner is a second track that the Kongs can jump to. This rail takes the apes down a small hill, with the letter O just above it. Farther ahead is a trail of flying Bananas, with a winged Banana leading the trail. After the Kongs ride under some Bramble vines, they come up to a rather small gap and travel closer to the foreground. The camera is zoomed in on the Kongs, making it more difficult to see what is ahead of them. Bananas, Banana Bunches, and other collectibles are in this area, and the camera zooms out on the Kongs as soon as they pass the Tutorial Pig, who marks the checkpoint. Some enemies are ahead of this point, including a Flaming Tiki Buzz and a Mole Miner on its Minecart. The Kongs soon come up to an area where a separate track is raised above the normal one. While the higher rails are harder to reach, they lead to an Extra Life Balloon. More Flaming Tiki Buzzes and Tiki Buzzes are placed between the gaps in this area. Eventually, the primates ride down a long hill and come up to a track placed just above the one they are on. At the end of this track is the letter N. The new track leads outside of the mine shaft, where the Kongs ride high above the jungle canopy. Flaimg Tiki Buzzes stand in the heroes' way as they travel outside, as well as a few Mole Miners. Soon after this, the apes encounter some moving Flaming Tiki Buzzes and a few gaps, one of which has three Banana Bunches above it. More gaps and some small sections of the track are farther ahead of this, along with some Tiki Buzzes. At the end of the rails is the letter G. The Kongs must jump off of the track to reach a pathway in the jungle that they can ride down. The pathway takes them down to a large hill with a ramp at the end of it. The ramp sends the Kongs on a new track if they jump high enough; if not, they land on the jungle floor where they can run into a wall if they do not jump back on the track above them fast enough. After a small gap, the Kongs reach a bumpy area of the track. They soon fall out of the Minecart when they hit these bumps, causing them to land near the Slot Machine Barrel. The Kongs should hit the Slot Machine Barrel to complete the level. Secrets ﻿ K-O-N-G Letters *K: When the Kongs approach three Mole Miners in their Minecarts, they should perform a high jump on the third Mole Miner to reach the letter K that is high in the air. *O: Right after the third Puzzle Piece, the apes come towards a small hill. Before they begin to ride down it, they should jump up and grab the letter O. *N: Shortly before exiting the mine shaft, the Kongs can find the letter N at the end of the track. They can grab it and then immediately jump onto the track above the collect the item safely. *G: Just before the Kongs enter the deeper parts of the jungle, where there is no track, the Kongs should jump at the end of the rails to grab the letter G. Puzzle Pieces # At the beginning of the level, the Kongs should head backwards into a hidden alcove to find a Puzzle Piece. #After the Kongs finish pounding on a large switch in the jungle, platforms will fall from the sky. They should climb up the platforms that have just fallen, and head into the canopy to find a hidden area with a doorway leading to a Bonus Room. There, they must collect forty seven Bananas, two Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon while moving along a few moving platforms. When all of the items are collected within the 30 second time limit, the second Puzzle Piece appears. #After the primates pass some Tiki Buzzes, they come up to a Mole Miner in a Minecart. They should jump over it without landing on the track above them. The Puzzle Piece is at the edge of the rails. #Immediately after the letter O, the Kongs can find the fourth Puzzle Piece just before a small gap. They can jump a little earlier than usual to grab it and get over the gap safely. #When the camera becomes closer to the Kongs, they come up to the final Puzzle Piece. They should jump up quickly to grab it. ﻿ Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns